


TK车 520

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 没错又是ABO！是上次姐妹讲的Alpha易感期把Omega弄坏做哭的小故事。*背景：还不确定有没有怀上宝宝的h





	TK车 520

 

堂本光一最近有了心事，他总觉得自己可能怀孕了。可距离上一次激烈的性事才过了一个星期，就算偷偷摸摸查了好几回也没能得到明确的结果。他觉得自己还是太心急了，就算射了很多进来……也不至于这么快就能感受到生命的迹象吧。想着想着又红了脸，alpha持续射进生殖腔的剧烈冲击感即使现在想起来也还是会让他腿根发软，他情不自禁地夹了夹腿，继续坐在沙发上叠起了衣服。自从上次昏迷前听到了刚的那句“给我生宝宝吧”，光一整个人好像都变得甜蜜了起来，他有时候会摸着平坦的小腹胡思乱想，往往是把自己想到满脸通红，内裤沙发湿了大滩才手忙脚乱地在alpha还没回来前收拾干净。他一定是在那天被彻底操开了，不然怎么会这么容易湿，空虚的穴里好像时刻都需要被填满。

Alpha回来了，故作的矜持很快又被打破，他自然而然地黏上去，急不可耐地搂住标记过自己的男人贪恋地嗅着独属于alpha的气息，嘴唇触碰在一起的瞬间光一就有了情动的反应，挂在身上带衣服在一次次微小的动作中滑下后腰，他浑身赤裸地跪在伴侣的身上，腼腆害羞却又媚惑色情地小声哼吟，然后撅起屁股塌下腰，迫不及待地扭动臀部把那根粗长的性物送进自己饥渴难耐的小穴，那里面似乎总是湿濡柔软的，像是被人从早操到晚一般进出通畅，伴随着令人遐想的淫糜水声，光一会在被插爽时发出与平时完全不一样的奶声呜咽，他哼哼着夹紧肉道死死咬住alpha的阴茎不放，抬起屁股堪堪迎合伴侣的激烈撞击时终于控制不住地四肢颤抖，他知道一旦他的alpha开始主动起来就完了，敏感的地方一直在被狠狠操着，叫声很快便和哭喘糊成一团，挺动迎合的动作渐渐变得僵硬迟钝，光一跪爬在床上一颤一颤地被操得动弹不得，直到最后彻底丧失主导权被气血上涌的alpha摁住腰干到流泪腿软。内腔口猝不及防地被阴茎残忍碾过，光一在巨大的快感中不受控制地四肢发抖，细碎的叫声猛然间上扬成尖细甜腻的持续音节，死死攥住床单的指节因过分用力而泛白，在几次激烈而彻底的狠力顶入后，光一终于受不了地哑声哭泣道：“呜、刚…不要…我、我怀孕了……” 

其实他根本不知道自己到底有没有怀孕，当爱人的性物破开肉唇进入那片温柔之地时，强烈的兴奋与不安险些让光一失控，孕育他们孩子的地方正在遭受激烈的侵犯，而逼人发狂的快感又令他产生背德的自责，他不想停下这一切，却又矛盾得在哭泣中语无伦次。alpha停下来的时候光一甚至没有意识到自己已经射了，未经外界刺激的性器高高翘着，时不时流出几股浊液把小腹弄得一团糟，他跪坐在床上双手捂住绯红的脸颊，不知所措地小声啜泣：“对…对不起……”内里大量分泌的体液淋在了alpha粗长的阴茎上，堂本刚深深吸了口气依依不舍地退出了内腔，他把还在发抖的光一搂进怀里，在缓慢温柔的抽送中低喘轻笑道：“光一要给我生几个宝宝呢？”

 

*

克制的性爱仅仅持续了几天，当堂本刚提前休假回家的时候，光一就察觉到了气氛的不对劲。

正在擦拭窗户的手被alpha摁住了，手背传来的熟悉温度比以往还要炽热，他习惯性往后靠了靠，后背随之陷入了结实温暖的胸膛，alpha的下巴垫在他的肩膀上，比以往还要深邃的眼睛正赤裸裸地盯着光一布满吻痕的脖子，“今天回来这么早……”光一心神不宁地瞥了爱人一眼，不可避免地撞上了那双象征着火热欲望的眼眸，alpha丝毫没有要收敛的意思，催人情动的信息素变本加厉地裹上了还在无谓抗议的omega，他将手伸进光一宽大的睡衣里，咬住本就敏感万分的耳朵舔舐喘息：“怎么办，好想要光一……”

“嗯…别、哈……”alpha 轻车熟路地摸进了omega已经有了湿意的内裤里，炽热的手掌揉弄着脆弱敏感的性器，没捋动几下就让他夹着腿颤颤地趴扶在了窗子上，alpha硬挺的肉刃隔了层薄薄的布料反复顶蹭过omega的臀缝，他贪婪地闻着光一身上渐渐散发出的情欲气息，粗糙的指腹恶劣地在他抖得更厉害时用力刮擦过孔眼，经不起刺激的omega立刻拔高了音调，紧贴着alpha阴茎的臀部布料肉眼可见地又湿了一小块，他急乱地喘着气，指尖不安地扯了扯alpha的衣角：“回、回卧室……” 

“忍不住了…光一不是也很想要吗……”对伴侣身体的渴望占据了易感期alpha大半的思想，湿热的嘴唇从耳畔移到了omega信息素更为浓重的后颈，粗粝的舌尖舔过腺体，光一不由自主地低哼着缩了缩脖子，正在被抚慰的下体也随之轻颤了一下，当后颈那一小块脆弱的肌肤被牙齿轻轻衔住含在嘴里吮吸时，omega终于彻底丧失了反抗的余地，生理性的泪水在腺体的刺激中涌出了眼眶，令人脱力的酥痒感沿着后颈直窜下后脊，他艰难地偏过头向alpha索吻，臀部无意识地往alpha胯间又靠了靠：“痒…”

睡裤只是被扒到了臀部下方，急不可耐的alpha便将他湿漉漉的内裤扯开一道缝不由分说地挤进了臀瓣中，硬烫的阴茎摩擦过omega白嫩柔软的臀肉，光一在未知的期待与兴奋中夹紧了腿根，还没埋进体内的性器时不时狠狠擦过隐秘之地再重重撞上会阴，湿黏一片的腿间很快便被阴茎摩擦得火辣刺痛，光一单手撑着窗户，另一只手不堪重负地想要捂住备受欺凌的会阴：“别、别撞了…啊…啊——”软嫩的屁股被肆意抓揉，还未等他回过神，另一种饱满的酸胀感紧接着支配了他的所有感官，他的臀肉被无情地从两边掰开，alpha早已胀大充血的性物对准微微绽开的肉红色入口直接插进了深处，穴里早已被自身分泌的爱液充分润滑过，alpha过于用力的冲撞一下子就让阴茎进到了靠近内腔的地方，光一下榻的腰肢猛然间拱起绷紧，他的大腿不可控制地打着颤，尖细沙哑的叫声也带了点意味不明的哭腔。

肢体缠绵悱恻，紧密交合的下半身不断传来愈发激烈高频的撞击声，alpha操弄的力道比以往还要猛烈冲动，理智与循序渐进的情欲也在此刻被抛之脑后，他一手按住光一撑在玻璃上已经酸软无力的手背，另一边则死死掐住他不时颤动前缩的腰，易感期alpha强烈且极具攻击性的信息素一次次挑拨着omega敏感的神经，不堪一击的理智很快被撞散成粉末，情动的草莓甜香渐渐和alpha的信息素融为一体，他主动晃动臀部迎合爱人的操干，支撑身体的双腿却抖得快要站不住脚，仅能依靠alpha抵住他的膝窝才能避免直接跪倒在地。“刚、慢点…那里…太深、不呜…啊啊——”一条腿被抬了起来，失去支点的omega双手慌乱地扒住了玻璃，体位的变化让阴茎插到了比刚才还深的地方，原先一直在内腔口附近徘徊的龟头直接抵蹭进了柔嫩的唇肉中，光一惊叫着猛地挺起了小腹，被架起的大腿断断续续地抽搐，他边抖边曲起腿往下一瘫，硬邦邦的阴茎紧紧贴着下腹喷出了几股黏稠的体液：“哈啊啊——呜、好快…不行了……呃啊——、”在他快要瘫软在地时alpha将他整个人摁在了落地玻璃上，光一感觉到后颈一阵酸麻，不断被侵犯的内腔口又一次不受控制地涌出了大片黏热，alpha借着这股热流毫无阻碍地一插到底，咕啾作响的交合处随之被挤出了一汩汩混杂着白沫的体液，光一哭喘着被顶在了窗户上，短短的指甲拼命挠着玻璃，却因手指出汗一次次脱力打滑，堪堪半挂在屁股上的内裤终于被扯到了腿弯，沾满了液体的股间风光便一览无余，耻毛乱糟糟的黏在了一起，紫红色的肉棒与艳色肉穴紧紧契合，每一下有力的深入都会加重空气中弥漫开的欲望气息，陷入汹涌情爱中的两人似乎已经忘了克制，直到光一紧贴着玻璃被操出了大股白浆，再也无法支撑住自己的身体低叫着彻底瘫软了下来。

还在发抖的omega身上散发出了更为甜蜜的气息，刚将他抱起来扔在了一旁的皮质沙发上，眼睛里跳动的火苗却愈燃愈烈了。“嗯…吻我……”微微合拢的双腿再次被抵开，光一气息不稳地抬起手臂环住了刚的脖子，寻求慰藉般不断用嘴唇蹭着他的下巴，“光一……”他低头含住了光一红润的唇瓣，昂扬高翘的性器再一次埋进了令他舒爽万分的柔软秘地，呻吟不可避免地从相贴的唇齿间流泻出来，过分操弄过的后穴还处于敏感状态，一上来就被这样粗暴地捣弄着，光一乱颤的双腿情不自禁地紧紧缠上了alpha的腰，他扬起下巴迷乱地扭动身体，过强的快感在阴茎的攻势从前列腺转移到生殖腔时再次成倍叠加，光一尖叫着在alpha的后背留下一道深深的抓痕，他崩溃一般用脑袋胡乱抵蹭着沙发，分开在alpha身侧的双腿紧绷着悬起，随着alpha每一下不顾后果的猛操不可控制地哆嗦颤栗，被前液稀释的精液断断续续地喷洒在两人紧贴的小腹间，光一张大嘴巴紊乱地喘着，半悬的屁股在射精后仍会不时地骤缩几下，：“不要了、刚…呜呜…我、我不要了……”

并不处于发情期的omega还是很容易收到alpha信息素的煽动，转瞬即逝的理智提醒他自己不能再遭受这么过激的性爱，光一流着泪伸出一只手碰了碰两人的交合处，湿透的下体逃避一般往后缩了缩，“呜、不要一直碰那里…嗯啊……”不满于omega的临阵逃脱，alpha强硬地屈起光一的一条腿反折到他胸前，另一只则捉住了光一捂住下体的手重新摁回了沙发上，再无法抗拒的姿势让可怜的omega只能在爱人身下乖乖挨操，他感受着alpha在他内腔里粗暴的动作，一次次直击要害却又能爽得他动弹不得，莫名其妙的愧疚感又一次侵袭了他，光一缩在他怀里呜呜地哭泣，下体却不曾停歇地扭动迎合想让alpha再操得深点狠点，到底有没有怀孕的不安在这时反而成了某种致命的催情剂，光一在快感的巅峰中失态地大声哭喊，长驱直入的阴茎也在骤然间加快了捣撞的速度，脆弱的内腔在急剧收绞的同时分泌出大量热乎乎的体液，甬道更像是有生命一般拼命吮吸着alpha蓄势待发的性物，随着一声沉重的喘息，堂本刚毫无保留地全部射给了他，光一像是坏掉了一样瞪大眼睛哆哆嗦嗦地承受着，一边流着泪一边沙哑地抽泣：“宝宝…呜呜宝宝、没了……”

他失神地抚摸着还在抽搐的小腹，大滴的泪珠一颗颗滚下眼尾：“呜呜…都怪我……”发泄完一次的alpha看着身下哭成泪人的爱人，心立刻就软了，他拨开黏在光一脸上的头发柔情吻过他的脸颊和嘴唇，手掌覆盖住光一颤颤捂住小腹的手低声哄道：“别哭，我又给光一留了很多宝宝哦……”光一的点总是这么单纯又无害，即使知道爱人这么快就怀上的可能性并不大，刚却还是不想将他的期许所打破，于是把爱人重新搂回怀里，告诉他其实宝宝还在。光一慢慢止住了哭声，他试探性动了动下半身，果然交合处流出了一股浓稠的浊白，眼看着精液慢慢淌出了体外，光一再次挪动下体把alpha的性器含进了深处，异物深入的刺激让他不由得低叫出声，光一用双手重新环住了刚的脖子，凑在他耳畔羞涩地小声喘着气：“都流出来了…再给我点……”

这样明目张胆的引诱是个alpha都承受不住，更何况他的易感期还远远没有结束呢？光一再次被卷入了欲望的海潮中，他努力地接纳着alpha带给他的狂风骤雨般猛烈的性爱，并沉溺其中。

“刚、刚…我爱你……”光一在大脑空白的瞬间用尽全身的力气紧紧搂着爱人呢喃道，很快接着得到了一句接一句动情的回应

“我爱你…我也爱你，宝贝…”

 

End  


End file.
